


The Sound of Memory Falling

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [18]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Mal still hears the bombs falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Memory Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ammcj062](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammcj062/gifts).



> Prompt by ammcj062 at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [Author's choice, any, did you hear the falling bombs?](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573934.html?thread=80210670#t80210670)

Sometimes Mal still hears the bombs falling on Serenity Valley and has to remind himself that he's on Serenity now and go for himself to make sure all is well: no explosions, no bombs, no danger.  
  
Kaylee smiles at him and calls him a mother hen. Zoe takes one look at him and knows what he's hearing, reassures him, "We're doing just fine, Captain."


End file.
